Ocean blue and Sunset Amber
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have a staring Contest. Only trouble can occur. InuKag


**Disclaimer: I own all...just not any of the inuyasha cast members.**

**Enjoy X!**

**

* * *

**

"Haha No way you can win Kagome!"

"Just wait Inuyasha I'll show you! And I WILL go back to my own time!!!"

Blue sparkley eyes were staring back at glistening amber eyes.

"No way, Kagome We're staying here and hunting for the jewel shards!"

"Oh ho ho Inuyasha I can see it in your eyes you want to blink so bad. Letting those eyelids of yours shut even it's just for a second."

"Fat chance." Inuyasha said not feeling any burn, which annoyed Kagome.

"bite me" She said smirking getting a little competative with him.

Sango, Miroku and shippo swore they've been doing this for hours. The few minutes carried on and on and on. And they couldn't leave becuase THEY were the judges.

"Grrr..." Kagome and Inuyasha said in unsion.

'Ha! I have a great idea! I'll just cheat!... Only it really wont be cheating cuz he'd blink BWAHAHAHHAA I GET TO TAKE THE TESTS! Wait...why is that a good thing...BECUASE I'D HAVE WON THATS WHY BWAHAHAHAHA!'

Kagome suddenly looked determined and brought her face close to his.

"Wha-What?" Inuyasha asked losing his cool.

She hovered over him almost touching his lips...

Lets look back to see how they even GOT INTO playing this stupid game.

_"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome sang as they had just awoken at Keade's hut._

_"What do you want?" Inuyasha said roughly._

_"I have a itsy bitsy favor to ask you." She batted her eyelashes at this._

_"Spit it out woman." _

_"Can I go back home?" She asked but not before she added a "please?"_

_"..." They sat there in silence waiting for the answer._

_He looked up at her, she smiled, he looked down._

_"Nah I dont think so"_

_He said trying to return to the light slumber._

_"you...dont...think-so?" Inuyasha opened one eye, not prepared for the explosion._

_"AND WHY THE HELL NOT? i DESERVE TO SEE MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS JUST LIKE VERYONE ELSE DONT I?"_

_"Yeah but it's not fair for you get to just leave here without any responsibilties and leave us here all alone."_

_'More like you all alone everyone else is fine with me leaving for a few days!' She thought bitterly._

_"Fine we'll have a contest. Who ever wins get there pick."_

_"Fine by me what's the contest."_

_"Staring contest."_

_"your on"_

_"Sango, Miroku, Shippo please be the judges."_

_The nodded in agreement._

_"Ready begin." Miroku said waving a flag in front of their faces that apeared from nowhere._

_"Haha no way you can with Kagome!"_

And that was that now if we go back to the current situation Kagome's lips are just milaseconds away from his.

Their eyes were wide open though, still in the competion.

But Kagome's lips gently brushed into his. Her eyes still open.

Inuyasha felt the sudden presure of soft lips and his eyes fluttered shut.

Meanwhile Sango's mouth dropped through earth, Miroku had a perverted grin on his face and shippo was picking his nose or something.

Since Kagome knew she had already won she tore their little kiss apart and smiled.

"YES I WON. I WON. I WON. I WON!!!!!!!!! WOHOO MODERN DAY HERE I COME!"

Inuyasha on the other hand was walking out of the door. Kagome seemed to notice this and she ran after him, Leaving the rest of the group gossiping about that kiss.

Once Kagome finally caught up with him at the sacred tree she gave him a puzzled look, he gave her one back.

"Well? You won fair and square arent you going to go pack your bag?" he asked a little anger in his voice.

She shook her head.

"I didnt win fairly. I cheated by kissing you.I guess I'll stay here."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and twitched.

"Keh suit yourself"

Inuyasha turned his back on Kagome.

"But...If you ever want to cheat at a game with me again. You know where to find me." Inuyashsa said calmly.

Kagome giggled and ran up to him to latch his arm.

* * *

**Done at it's horrible (I think)**

**But review and tell me what you think.**

**Tell me what I should write next. ) Thanks always.**

**Cream**


End file.
